deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Game
Mr. Game & Watch vs Metal Sonic is a what-if episode of Death Battle featuring Mr. Game & Watch from the Video Game series Game & Watch and Metal Sonic from the Video Game series Sonic the Hedgehog. Who do you think should win? Mr. Game And Watch Metal Sonic Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Game & Watch! Two ability copiers! Robot vs. Shadow Bugs! Which one is the more efficient copier? Interlude Boomstick: Some fighters are quite original when it comes to their powers. Wiz: And some....Just outright steals them. Boomstick: But these two takes it waaay too far. You know shit's bad when you can match every of your opponent's move. Wiz: Like with Mr. Game & Watch, the 2D Shadow Blob. Boomstick: And Metal Sonic, the Robotic Hedgehog clone. Wiz: I am Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Mr. Game & Watch Boomstick: Mr. Game & Watch is... huh... Wiz! What is that thing? Wiz: Mr. Game & Watch is a resident of the Superflat world, a world where everyone is flat and monochrome. Boomstick: Why do you say it like it was normal?! Wiz: Though Mr. Game & Watch have an arsenal far form normal. Thorough his many jobs and adventure, &W has gained many object that he uses as a weapon. Boomstick: He can headbutt people with his diver helmet, hit them with a package, a key, giant hammer, chair, manhole cover, torches, frying pan, fish bowls? Living turtles? What the heck? Wiz: He can fires food projectiles form the aforementioned frying pan, and don't be fooled, these things hurts. By summoning two firefighters, he can lunches himself skyhigh and damage everyone who get in his way. He also got a parachute to soften the landing. Boomstick: But his two deadliest weapons are his bucket and hammer. He can absorb any energy projectiles and explosion and use it to throw deadly waves of OIL at his opponent. And then there is the deadly hammer. Its strength depend on the random number selected. Wiz: The Number One barely scratch his opponent and damages him greatly. The Number Two is not very strong, but it can makes the foe trip, leaving them vulnerable. The Number Three will approach the opponent to G&W, making it useful for combo. The Number Four is just a regular attack. The Number Five is a multi-hit electric attack. The Number Six will burn the foe. The Number Seven will drop an apple that G&W can eat to heal himself. The Number Eight will freeze his opponent. Boomstick: And then there is the sweet Number Nine! It will destroy any opponent it hit and will send them to their doom. Wiz: Mr. Game & Watch can jump four times his height in a single jump, smashes brick with his fist, juggle with his opponent, have amazing acrobatic skills and superhuman strength, has slayed dragons, fought giant octopus and can even turn into one. G&W also got an Hylian Shield and his own Master Sword, who can fire laser when is is healthy enough. Boomstick: While you may think that being 2D mean that he will cut through the ground by just standing on it, but he seem pretty okay to be standing on the ground or even grabbing 3D object like that. Wiz: But his species as a Flat Zoner give him many advantage over three-dimensional being. He is very hard to hit in certain angle and he can fit in practically any crack. He as no sense of evil or good. But as any Game & Watch creature, he move frames-by-frames at near light speed, making him unpredictable by any mortal ways. This also let him displace his whole body in a quarter of a second, making it almost like he can teleport. Boomstick: But where does he keep all of this stuff on him? In fact, what the heck he is composed of? Wiz: Mr. Game & Watch is apparently composed of a primordial substance know as the Shadows Bugs. They are present in infinite quantity inside G&W. They can be used to takes the form of dark monsters known as the Subspace army. Boomstick: But the shadows blob can also be used to copy a combatant and create a shadow version of them. They can even get bigger by using more shadows bugs to make them. Wiz: Since G&W himself is made of shadows bugs, he can dissolve into shadows bugs and reform itself or make new weapons out of it. This means that G&W can morph into any others Flat Zone object or being and also into others previously copied fighter like Bowser, Zelda, Peach and Diddy Kong. Boomstick: But since these things are pretty easy to send away, he can only copy an unconscious opponent. Wiz: But that doesn't stop the Master of Two Dimensions form being the most respected Nintendo character of all time. Metal Sonic Pre-Fight Fight Post-Fight Analsyis Category:SaikouTouhou Category:What-If? Death Battles